


Squid Ink

by Laikin394



Series: "Love Letters" out of line [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, OOC, Okay maybe a little plot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laikin394/pseuds/Laikin394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple gets shot with an arrow tipped in squid ink. It temporarily strips him of his powers <em>and</em> his scales, which Belle thinks is a good opportunity to touch him all she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squid Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmilieBrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilieBrown/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753543) by [CharlotteAshmore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteAshmore/pseuds/CharlotteAshmore). 



> Happy birthday, Em. Hope it adds a wonderful fluffy streak to your day! :3

Rumpelstiltskin stirred awake when the mattress to his right dipped and his body slid towards the crease. With a grunt, he raised his head to see his curious little wife twisting a small curved dagger in her hands. It was already light outside, the timid rays of sunshine seeping through the blinds but according to his inner clock nowhere late enough to crawl out of bed.

“What are you doing, dearest?” he grumbled, voice slightly hoarse from sleep as he watched the silvery blade catch the light and reflect it off of her gold collar that seemed to glow from within for a second before Belle turned the blade again.

“Just trying to see something,” she replied, stroking her fingers along the letters of her name carved in the metal. He dropped his head back onto the pillow and shivered from the sensuality of it – her delicate fingers dancing on the contours of the object that could control her; for some reason, Rumpelstiltskin found it extremely appealing, especially since he knew his wife’s physical connection to the dagger had not lost its edge yet.

“Why don’t I feel it?” Belle demanded as her grip on the leather-covered handle tightened and she pressed her thumb to the flat base of the knife.

“Careful, sweetheart, or you’ll cut yourself,” Rumple said worriedly and stretched his palm to her. “Here, give it to me.”

Immediately, she transferred it to his hand. His arm shook when he took the dagger over, but there was no delay or hesitation in her gesture. She trusted him, completely and unconditionally, despite the gold collar he put on her and his sinister desire to make her obey his every command last night.

“Belle,” he whispered under his breath, the emotion squeezing his throat and she gasped as the warmth of his touch swiped across her middle. She leaned back against the headboard and shut her eyes, her hands twisting in the sheets.

“Again,” she pleaded, “touch me again.”

He obliged, scraping his nails along the curving patterns on the dagger and his wife’s body arched, her mouth falling open in a silent surprised ‘oh’.

“Do you want me to get jealous of some magic artefact, my treasure?” he inquired playfully and put the dagger aside in favour of placing his hand on her soft belly, enjoying the smooth silk of her nightgown and the heat of her body caressing his palm. “I do not need the dagger to make you feel good, you know,” Rumpelstiltskin offered casually as his hand continued to move upward to softly cup her breast. She sighed dreamily as he propped himself on his elbow and stole a soft kiss from her. They both glanced down at his hand as it traced the lace trim at the neck of her pink gown. He ran just his fingertips across her collar bones, chuckling as her skin broke into goose bumps at the teasing touch.

“Rumple,” she whined as his fingers reached the band of her collar. The thing had quickly become an obsession for him and he rubbed it repeatedly, admiring how the gold matched the flecks of colour on his skin.

“Do you like it, my sweet?” he asked, pressing his warm lips to the rapidly fluttering pulse point above the collar. “Does it arouse you, _pet_?” He swiped his tongue along the side of her neck, stopping to nibble at the sensitive spot under her ear. “Does it feel good to know that you’ve surrendered to me, utterly and completely? That you’re truly mine, now and forever? To realize that I have a myriad of wicked things I’d like to do to you that will make you shudder with pleasure like never before?”

“Yes,” Belle whimpered as his obscenely hot mouth closed on her neck, his sharp uneven teeth nibbling on her skin and making her squirm with anticipation. He slid his hand on her thigh, stopping mere inches away from where she wanted him most. Belle spread her legs quickly and he chuckled, pressing his fingertips to her core.

“Have I mentioned I love how responsive you are?” he purred into her ear and the girl could swear her bones turned into taffy. “And so, so eager.”

Her stomach chose that very exact moment to make the most embarrassing gurgling noise and the man pulled away, grinning cheekily.

“Looks like the joys of flesh must wait,” he announced brightly, hopping out of bed and promptly dressing himself with a swirl of magic. “Come, dearest, I’d hate to miss the pleasure of breaking the fast in your company.”

With another sigh, Belle obliged. Standing up, she hesitated though, biting on her lip and slowly sliding the gown off her shoulder in the most seductive way she could manage but her husband wriggled a finger at her.

“Ah-ah, don’t you try to distract me,” he chided, snapping his fingers and putting his wife into a gown of rich green. “Shall we, milady?” he offered and she looped her arm through his as they made their way downstairs.

The dining hall was deserted which was quite thoughtful of Sarah. Belle ate slowly – all those prejudice of being a lady – and did not divert her eyes from his for a second.

“Tell me, husband of mine,” she drawled, placing an empty cup on the table and waiting after he drained the contents of his. “How did it make you feel when I called you _master_?”

Rumpelstiltskin didn’t answer. He swallowed, his his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat and stood up, circling the table to walk towards her seat; Belle had to tilt her head back to see his face. He was looming over her, dark and dangerous, his eyes holding something she could not quite comprehend. He grabbed her around the waist, sitting her on the polished surface of the table as he took the place between her legs.

“The real question is, little one,” he snarled, treading his hand through her soft hair and tugging sharply on it to make her look him in the eye. “The question is,” he repeated, lowering his face until all she saw was the bronze of his eyes, “how do _you_ enjoy being my pet?”

Rumpelstiltskin ground against her, letting her feel his growing arousal. Her hands went to the clasps of his vest, quickly undoing them and sliding her hands into the opening of his shirt. He claimed her mouth in a rough kiss, biting on her lip as his hand yanked her skirts up. Rumple pulled away and licked her mouth lewdly before gently nudging her on her back. His palms slid from her knees to her inner thighs, forcing them further open as he sat on the chair and pulled her closer to the edge of the table.

“I think my little pet deserves a treat for her obedience last night,” he noted, pressing his cheek to the soft skin of her thighs. “And then we shall test how good you are at following your master’s commands, hmm?”

Belle could only moan helplessly as he pressed his face between her legs, skipping the teasing and slithering his tongue between her folds. He lapped at her aimlessly at first, grunting in sync with her moans and trying to gather as much of her juices as he could, savoring the rich musk of her arousal that stirred some feral joy in him. He tightened his grip on her hips and circled his tongue around her clit. Belle’s fingers dug into his hair almost painfully as she held his head closer, her hips moving on their own accord as he nibbled on her swollen bud and sucked it into his mouth.

He licked at her frantically, making the girl shudder as her back arched off the table. His thumb teased her entrance and he pushed it in past the tight ring of muscles. Just when she thought her body could no longer take the pleasure he slowed down, switching to feather-light kisses to her inner thighs.

“Rumple, please,” her voice come out low and needy and sounded completely foreign to her own ears.

“Yes?” he asked politely, smirking as she desperately clenched around his finger.

“I need… Ugh why did you stop?” she rasped and he withdrew his finger, sucking it clean noisily.

“Well, pet,” the man replied bending down to blow cool air over her heated flesh, “I thought _I_ was the one to give orders.”

“Yes, but master,” she pleaded, fully aware of the effect the word had on him. Rumpelstiltskin dragged his tongue up, from her tight pink entrance up to her clit.

“That’s better,” he praised, his warm breath over her private parts making her twitch impatiently. “If you ask me nicely,” he continued, punctuating his words with tiny licks to the sides of her clit, “I may allow you to finish from my tongue.”

Belle took a deep breath, searching for the words to convince her husband to bring her to the peak of pleasure, but apparently, this was not meant to be. The doors to the room burst open and the girl squeaked, sliding off the table onto his lap and pulling the skirts down to cover herself. The four intruders, led by Sir Maurice himself, froze in the doorway.

“What the hell are you doing to my daughter?” the ruler of Avonlea bellowed, turning a sickish purple in the face.

“Well, Sir, how do I break it down to you?” Rumpelstiltskin sneered, wiping his glistening face pointedly. Belle swatted him and attempted to get off his knees but he held her firmly in place.

“Not now, dearest,” he hissed into her ear. “You don’t want your father to see the state I am in, do you? And stop squirming, you are not making it any better!”

Since there was hardly any chance of his erection subsiding while his wife was on top of him, he snapped his fingers, straightening their clothes and deflating the evidence of his arousal. Rumple allowed her to stand up, intertwining their fingers as he took his place as her side.

“Never mind that, Sir. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”

“You filthy beast,” Maurice screamed on top of his lungs. “Gaston!”

“Papa, no!” Belle shouted but before either could do anything, the duke raised the cross bow, sending an arrow into the sorcerers direction.

The arrow hit Rumple’s body with a nauseating slosh, the impact making him stagger and take a step back as he glanced down at the wound in mild curiosity, the pain catching up a moment later and making him clench his teeth. Waves of blue-tinted magic rippled through his body, making him freeze bent at the waist, arms rounded awkwardly in attempt to retrieve the arrow.

“What have you _done_?” The panic flooded her and her vision turned blurry. Something hot trickled down her face and Belle rubbed the tear away furiously, angry at herself for letting those men see her weakness. Her hands curled into fists and her nails dug into the flesh of her arm painfully, the hurt quickly replaced by boiling rage. The things in the room began to shake as her magic lashed out.

“Belle,” Rumple called out behind her warningly but even he could not stop her at the moment.

“He cursed you,” the man she used to think of as her father gaped. “He turned you into… into his own kind.”

“Leave,” she said, her quiet voice carrying through the room effortlessly. “Leave while you still can.”

“My girl what has happened to you?”

“Don’t you dare call me that! You have encroached upon our castle and you shall leave the grounds immediately.”

“What are you saying? Come with me, I will free you from that creature and his magic.”

Belle threw her head back and laughed; her father’s knights exchanged glances and took several steps back from the mad enchantress.

“You see only what you want to see, father. I will go nowhere with you, this is where I belong and this is where I will remain, with the man I love.”

“You are nothing but his whore,” Gaston spat and it was the thing that broke her patience. The duke’s body hit the wall behind him, his skull connecting with the stone with the dull crack.

“I am his _wife_ ,” Belle hissed as the man clawed at air, trying to free himself from the invisible hands that choked him.

“Dearest, no, please,” Rumple wheezed and the pain in his voice made her snap to her senses.

She released Gaston, watching him slide down the wall and crumble onto the floor in a heap of limbs.

“I have nothing to say to you, father,” she added coolly and pushed the man out of the castle with a burst of her magic, slamming the doors behind them and wrapping the castle in the cloak of a protection spell that would keep them away. She dropped onto her knees before her husband, weak and shaking as the power left her body and she tried to assess the damage.

“Don’t touch me,” he warned, still unable to move. “It’s squid ink and it has immobilized me, but I don’t want it to transfer to you.”

She quickly summoned a glass vial, using magic to coax the ink into it, making a broken sigh as it swirled and pulsed, leaking into the container and settling on its bottom in dark iridescent clots. She stuck a cork into the slender neck of the jar and quickly put it aside, returning her full attention to her husband.

“Please try not to move,” she whispered, trying to decide what she ought to do with an arrow. Should she just pull it out? Concentrating, she made it vanish, her stomach turning at the gush of red blood that poured out of the wound and soaked the fabric. Tugging the silk shirt out of his breeches, she slid her hands underneath and pressed her palms over the uneven edges of the wound, her skin getting heated as she mended his flesh and checked for any further injuries. Satisfied, she stood up, sneaking her hand around his waist to support him.

“Let’s go, you need to lie down,” Belle offered but he tried to nudge her away.

“I need a bath, in case there still some of the remains of the ink. I still feel odd,” he replied and indeed he appeared paler than usual.

In order not to waste time or effort on climbing the stairs, she squeezed her husband’s hand, transferring them into the bathroom that adjoined their chambers.

“Here,” said filling the tub with warm water and pulling the shirt off him. She helped him into the tub, reaching for the washing cloth.

“I am not an invalid,” Rumple protested as she ran the soapy cloth across his shoulders.

“Good,” she said sternly, lathering his chest and upper arms, “because I am not treating you as one. Now relax and enjoy being taken care of, but do not dream of receiving such treatment often.”

“Aren’t you the bossy one, pet,” he chuckled but let her do as she wished.

The water turned murky with soap and the remains of the squid ink, but that was a good thing, she mused.

“Up,” Belle ordered and he complied, gripping the edges on the tub to raise himself. “Rumple,” she gasped as she eyes the spot on his stomach where the arrow hit his body. Although healed, the skin there turned a peculiar shade of pink and was free of scales.

“Mhmm?” he drawled lazily and glanced down onto himself. “Oh, that’s nnhtrestin’.”

She quickly finished washing him, blushing a little when she got to his privates; having rinsed him and offered the man a towel, she discarded her own clothes, kicking them away before dressing herself in one of the nightgowns. She never wanted to see that dress again and the girl had never been more grateful for the help of magic. Belle led him to the bedroom, and he dropped onto the pillows as soon as she threw the covers away.

“Rumple!” The strange spot on his belly grew as large as her hand and she reached out for it tentatively. “Does… does it hurt?” His skin appeared softer there, slightly warmer and he winced at her touch. Belle quickly jerked her arm back, searching for any other signs of discomfort in his face.

“No, it’s just…” he yelped and sat up abruptly, doubling over and clutching his arms over his middle. He jerked his shoulders, exhaling hard through his teeth as his skin rippled over as if something crawled under it. In awe, Belle watched the coarse pattern of scales shift and melt, smoothing out and giving way to tender pink skin. The trembling stopped as abruptly as it began, although the man remained curled around himself.

“My love?” she called tentatively, brushing his hair away to see his face. It was strange, glancing upon her husband who didn’t seem quite himself at the moment. His features were the same – the thin lips and long nose – but there was a shade of stubble on his cheeks that prickled her palm as she cupped his face making him raise his head.

“That feels nice,” he sighed and his speech came out slightly slurred. Even his voice had changed, becoming deeper and a bit rough, stripped of the mannerisms of the imp and the trilling lilt.

“What’s happening?” she demanded and his eyelids fluttered in an effort to open.

“Shhquit‘nk,” he muttered, “wanna shlip.”

“Oh no, you don’t,” Belle couldn’t explain the feeling but she just _knew_ sleeping would be dangerous for him now. “Rumple, wake _up_.”

Even her shriek failed to do anything and the man’s head lolled back on his neck, making Belle panic even more. Desperate to keep him conscious, she reached down and tweaked his nipple.

“What the hell?” he screamed, bolting upright. “Hecate’s tits, why am I looking like that?” he howled, pulling the sheet off the bed and draping it around himself.

“That’s what I am trying to find out, husband,” Belle replied calmly, curiously studying his lean form. The change was different, but not unpleasant and she cocked her head to the side, not a bit ashamed about her appreciating gaze.

“Goblin’s balls, I look hideous. Belle, turn away please,” he begged, clenching the sheet to his chest and regretting it couldn’t cover him up to his head. He plopped back onto the mattress, closing his eyes and going limp against the headboard.

Belle crawled onto the bed, shaking him to get his attention. “You must not sleep,” she informed him and he nodded in agreement.

“’ts best I don’t,” he consented and raised the sheet to peek down at himself. “I guess the ink absorbed into my skin and is trying to block some of my magic. Or maybe it got into the wound. In any case, it should pass in several hours. I just need to pinch myself every now and then to stay up.”

The girl couldn’t help watching him as he spoke; the small gestures like a jerk of his head when he tried to get the hair out of his face or the little scowls were so painfully familiar but nevertheless he looked softer, more relaxed and… vulnerable. She ran her fingers through his wavy hair – the only thing that remained from his usual appearance – and leaned closer. She had never paid mind to it before, but his face was covered in lines – small ones at the corner of his eyes and deeper frown creases on his forehead; his face appeared more animated, more tell-tale. A face of a person with background instead of a stern impassive mask. She even spotted a small scar on top of his lip and pressed her finger to the white line.

“Don’t look at me,” he pleaded again and she searched his moist brown eyes for the reason of such a request.

“Why, husband?” She couldn’t keep her hands off, stroking his new – old – face and he wrinkled his nose in distaste.

“I… I look weak.”

Belle sighed, sensing nothing she could say would change his mind. She found his new looks no less attractive but at the same time she missed the face she came to love.

“So… it will pass soon? In a few hours or so, right?” she asked, drawing small circles on his cheek with her thumb. “And we must do something to keep you awake, hmm?”

Rumpelstiltskin nodded miserably and she scooted over.

“I just might have something in mind that will keep us both occupied,” she offered, pressing her lips to his. Belle ran the tip of her tongue along the seam of his mouth, coaxing it to open up. Using the opportunity, she pulled she sheet down, exposing his torso while he was too occupied to remember about modesty. Rumple moaned when the kiss deepened and her tongue stroked against his pallet; he softly nudged her away quickly and the girl frowned.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, sweetling. It’s just… I’m not used to it. Everything feels much more… sharp. You’re giving me a sensory overload.”

“Oh?” she dropped her finger to his chest, flicking his nipple with the pad of her thumb. It hardened immediately and the man groaned, eliciting a giggle from her. “We’d better take advantage of it, then,” she suggested mischievously as she separated a strand of her hair, using its tips to trace the shape of his lips.

“Belle,” he protested weakly but the girl paid him no mind, tickling the hollow at the base of his throat and smirking at the strained noises he made; truly, there was no need to hold back. She circled his nipple with her improvised brush and his hips bucked forward.

“I’m…” he rasped but his brain refused to prompt any more words to make it a complete sentence.

“You are being taken care of, husband. You can play the evil master later, if you like,” she teased and evaded his hand as he tried to give her bottom a playful smack.

Belle glanced at the shape of his engorged manhood, thick against his right hip and flushed at the idea of seeing that particular part of him in the current state. She pinched the sheet between her thumb and index finger, sliding it down his body as he writhed beneath it but didn’t try to stop her. Gradually, she took in the soft fuzz of hair on his taut belly and his slightly protruding ribs. Really, she had to watch what he ate, this complexion showed just how thin he was. Experimentally, she glided her hand over his skin, just the warmth of her palm and the wisp of air making the hair on his body stand on its ends.

Unable to resist, she placed a quick kiss to his stomach, delighted at the low moan he made. Belle parted her lips and did it again, barely touching and warming with each exhale. She worked her way up to his chest, the combined caress of her silky hair and the fan of her breath enough to have his cock straining against the sheet. She stuck her tongue out, lightly dragging the tip across his nipple torturously slow.

Rumpelstiltskin was at a loss whether it is due to his old human appearance of the squid ink blocking his powers, but everything was exquisitely sharp and intense. His body involuntarily contorted at her smallest touch. He felt everything, the brush of her hair making him arch his back and the caress of her hot wet tongue setting his every nerve ending on fire. He couldn’t tell if he wanted her to go on or stop; either option was likely to make him regret it.

“Are you awake now, husband?” Belle teased and he groaned, low and needy, which did nothing for her saucy smile. “Looks like I can have my way with you this time, hmm?”

He would allow her to do anything at the moment only to satisfy the low burning ache in the pit of his stomach. She bent lower, swiping her tongue just under his ribs, her teeth scraping on the soft skin and Rumpelstiltskin snapped.

“Belle, _please_ ,” he whined and despite her curiosity and desire to see more of him, to touch him everywhere, she grasped his outstretched palm and let herself be pulled onto him. She straddled his hips carefully, lowering herself but still keeping most of her weight off the man. She spotted a streak of silver at his temples and it filled her with overwhelming tenderness; she had never realized how vulnerable he was but the lines on his face and that grey strand of hair only made her love him more.

She kissed him carefully, lightly nibbling on his lips and his hips shot up to bring his hardness in contact against her center. Belle bit her lip, grinding up and down his length and reaching between her legs to untangle him from the sheets and guide him inside. When her hand curled around his cock, Rumple shuddered, releasing a crackle of magic as a set of tiny gold sparks danced along his arm. To their amazement, the skin there darkened, morphing into the usual bumpy scales again. With a shrug, Belle continued with her task. After all, human-looking or not, he was still her husband and she was going to show him just how much she appreciated his body in either form.

“Dearest, I don’t think it’s the best idea,” he grumbled, hiding eyes from her and she frowned. He was still hard in her grip, very much so and she moved her hand upwards, giving his shaft a little twist when she reached the tip.

“You… you don’t want to?” she asked uncertainly, watching his face contort with another spontaneous burst of magic that brought his changing back a step closer.

“It’s just… I don’t want you to see me like this, changing from coward to monster.”

“Oh hush,” she said sternly. “I know my words do not convince you, but maybe I could show you.” Belle pulled the nightgown over her head and despite the previous protests, Rumple’s eyes never left her body. Giving him a shy smile, she took his hands into hers, pressing them to her chest. Belle looked down at her husband caressing her breasts, one hand already greenish and clawed while the other remained ordinary looking with pink trimmed half-moons of nails.

“Turn around,” he whispered and Belle raised her eyebrows. He didn’t want her to just close her eyes and wait for him to fully transform? “Turn around love, so that you are straddling me but facing my legs.”

A bit nervous yet excited by the unusual idea, she quickly complied, feeling awkward as all she could see was the shape of his feet under the covers. Rumple’s hands gently stroked her waist the curve of her buttocks until he nudged her to stand on her knees while he grasped the base of his cock, lining them up.

Unlike on their wedding night, the entry was easier. She felt more slippery and the head of his member popped through the tight ring of her muscles with little effort. Belle heard him gasp and braced herself on his hips, gently easing down. The position allowed her complete control; his large palms were on her waist but he didn’t force her down. The muscles in his legs were tense and his hands trembled slightly, either from the pent up desire or the ripples of magic that rocked his body. Belle moved upwards and then swiftly down, biting on her lip at the minor discount as he slid it too fast.

“Slower, sweetheart,” he panted and she heard him suck in a breath through his gritted teeth. “That’s better,” he praised and she languidly rose off him and sank back.

They caught a rhythm and when Belle felt like she was accustomed to the feel of him inside, she sped up a little. Rumple’s hands began touching her soothingly, caressing her hips and arse. He scraped his nails along her back, making her shiver. Belle squirmed, leaning further forward and gasped as it made his cock brushing the sweet sensitive spot inside her and made her see stars.

“Rum,” she whimpered and he hissed in turn, his prick throbbing in the silky wet captivity of her pussy.

“Touch yourself, love,” he rasped, sending a thrill of excitement down her body. “Touch yourself like you did for me yesterday, make it feel good for you.”

Trying to balance her weight on one hand, Belle reached for her swollen clit with the right one. It took her several little rubs until she tightened up around him, screaming at the heat flooded her and her body convulsed. The feel of him thick and impossibly hard inside only added to her pleasure and she shut her eyes tight, her mouth falling open in wonder. How could anything feel so good, make her feel so complete?

Rumpelstiltskin tried to pull her against his chest, but she wiggled and turned around, stretching along his left side. Her husband looked exactly as he had always been – or, rather, exactly as she was used to seeing him. A strand of curly hair stuck to his damp forehead, making him appear completely debauched and his mouth was slack still from the fresh bliss but she could see the worry and uneasiness creep back into his features.

Belle propped herself on her elbow and kissed him, sliding her tongue into his mouth and kissing him hard enough to leave no room for doubts. Startled at first by her onrush, he responded with no less passion and she reluctantly pulled away only when the need to breathe overcame her thirst for him.

She straightened his hair, realizing too late that she hardly looked any better and smiled at him again, unable to contain her happiness. Belle ran her fingertips across his cheekbones and along the bridge of his nose; her husband was still a mystery to her and she wanted to take her time uncovering it and understanding him better. Rumpelstiltskin caught her hand when her fingers tickled his lips and pressed a quick kiss to her palm before dropping their intertwined hands back onto the mattress.

“Belle?” he said hesitantly as she hid her face in the crook of his neck.

“Mhmm. Who else did you expect to see here?”

“Be serious, pet,” he chided and she bit on her tongue to resist calling him _master_ in that voice that held an equal measure of taunt and adoration. “Tell me. Do you regret this?”

“Yes,” she sighed and he went still. “I do wish my father hadn’t showed up and that you had not been shot.”

“No, Belle,” he chuckled briefly, pulling her tighter against him. “I meant, do you regret that I changed?”

“Changed into what?” she repeated dumbly, failing to catch on his meaning. Rumpelstiltskin sighed theatrically.

“Didn’t you want me to stay human?” he pressed and she shrugged.

“You _are_ human,” the girl protested. “In all ways that matter, anyways.”

Belle knew that her answer hadn’t satisfied him completely but she was in no mood to argue. She heard him murmur ‘I love you’ and then his breathing became shallow and his body relaxed as he drifted off to sleep. Well, it had been a rather eventful day, she mused to herself. Belle traced the pattern of flat scales on his chest, wondering if it would be better if he was human; yet then, nothing of this might have happened. She wasn’t a bit tired but she didn’t want to leave the warm comfort of the bed either. She stayed, guarding the sleep of the man everyone else feared, but who allowed himself to be so vulnerable with her.


End file.
